


[wip] Nightmares

by catboymayoi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymayoi/pseuds/catboymayoi
Summary: Mafuyu has a recurring nighmare[this is still a wip, I hope to fix and finish it eventually]
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 39





	[wip] Nightmares

Yuuki's death had a huge impact on Mafuyu. It left Mafuyu completely broken. He didn't know how to process Yuuki's death, or his emotions. He didn't know what to he could do that would help him cope, so in turn he ended up doing nothing.

But eventually he met Uenoyama. When he first met Uenoyama, he didn't expect that it would end up changing his entire life. With Uenoyama, he was finally able to cope with Yuuki's death, he joined a band, and eventually he fell in love and got married. 

Their relationship was stable, and they never fought aside from the occasional small arguement. 

But for some reason tonight was different. Uenoyama got pissed at every single little thing that Mafuyu did. And for the first time ever, he started getting violent. 

When Haruki saw Uenoyama raise his fist to throw a punch at seemingly whatever was closest, he suggested for Uenoyama and Mafuyu to go outside and try calming down. They did as they were told, knowing it was more of a demand than a suggestion.

Contrary to Haruki thinking Uenoyama would calm down, he only got louder, to the point Uenoyama was screaming as loud as possible at Mafuyu. 

Although, while Uenoyama was screaming, Mafuyu noticed a large truck barelling down the hill and coming straight towards them - or notably, straight towards Uenoyama. It seemed the truck had lost control, but Mafuyu wasn't able to say anything about it considering Uenoyama was still going on.

With Uenoyama being too focused on screaming, he didn't notice Mafuyu trying to speak, nor the truck coming straight for him. And by the time he noticed it, it was way to late. Inevitably, he got hit straight on. 

And just like that, with blood splattering everywhere, Mafuyu had to witness the person he loved die, again.  
Crying and screaming, Mafuyu jolted awake. 

"Are you okay?!" Uenoyama said, concerned as he just got woken up by Mafuyu screaming. He panicked for a few moments before realizing what was happening. Mafuyu had that nightmare again. He had the same nightmare so often that Uenoyama had grown used to it.

"hey, calm down, everythings alright. I'm here." Uenoyama said gently in an attempt to try and calm Mafuyu down. Although it seemed Mafuyu wasn't able to register Uenoyama's presence yet. 

"Hey, look at me. I'm right here, okay? Everythings going to be alright." Uenoyama said, gently turning Mafuyu's face to look at him. Once Mafuyu saw Uenoyama he was finally able to realize what was going on, and slowly started calming down.

Wiping some of Mafuyu's tears, Uenoyama gently leaned in to place a soft kiss on Mafuyu's forehead. 

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere." Uenoyama whispered reassuringly, calming Mafuyu down a bit more. 

Eventually he was able to coax Mafuyu into laying back down with him. With Mafuyu tightly clutching onto Uenoyama, he was finally able calm down completely, and eventually fell back asleep listening to the steady sound of Uenoyama's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a sort of vent fic I decided to write after having a nightmare so I didn't really get the chance to think this through before writing it :/ I wanna try to make it better eventually but idk when


End file.
